


Trying To Make It Right

by Demonic_Moose



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, New Threat, Original character powers- 10 of the remaining 36 children born october 1989, Takes place after season 1, after they are all sent back in time, character development for five, five-centeric story, reginald tries to be a better dad, trying to be better siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moose/pseuds/Demonic_Moose
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the Umbrella Academy, this is just my take on something that could happen after season one.The Hargreeves siblings have successfully travelled back in time and put an end to the apocolypse. Now in their 13 year old bodies, they try to fix the damage caused when they were young. But new timelines come with new threats and with Fives newly emerging side to his abilities, will the siblings be able to prevent the destruction of their family?This is just a short story I wrote for fun, may or may not have a sequel.This work includes a few swears, hence the rating, just so everyone is aware.If you see any errors or have any suggestions to make my writing better please tell me I'd love to know :)<>NOT YET EDITED OR PROOF READ FOR MISTAKES- PLEASE TAKE THIS INTO ACCOUNT.





	1. Prologue

The hall was filled with an assortment of training equipment, including all the regular equipment one might find at the gym and some... not so regular pieces of equipment. Places to practice throwing knives and shooting all sorts of deadly weaponry. Matts littered the space and using all this equipment were thirteen year old children. Some used the gifts they had been born with on the 1st of October 1989 in an effort to gain better control. 

The large doors creaked open and a tell girl with unnatural florescent green eyes strolled into the premises. Her cold gaze swept across the others already training and she coughed loudly. Nine pairs of eyes turned to her, giving her their full attention. She hesitated before speaking. "I have something to tell you all," she began. Her voice was strong but soothing and it carried across the large space.  
"Keep us in suspense won't you Jessie?" A loud voice tinged with amusement broke the heavy tension.  
Jessica took a deep breath before continuing, "Thank you Dylan. We have important things to discuss. I gazed into our future last night and I watched it change before my eyes."  
Anxious murmuring broke out among the gathered children. Jessica coughed loudly again and the murmuring faded back to silence.  
"This is not a cause for worry. The apocalypse is no longer a part of our future. However, I believe that soon we will be ready. Those spoiled brats at the academy will soon be out if our way. We will remove them and use our abilities to reunite the other children like us. We could rule the world. But first the Umbrella Academy have to go. So, are you all with me?"

No one replied for several seconds and tension crackled in the air. Yet again, the big mouthed one was the person to break the quiet. "Of course we're with you Jessie! This is what we've been training for, right guys?"  
The others seemed to come out of their stupor and began to loudly voice their agreements. One voice stood out from the rest.  
"A quick question Jessica, how are we going to get round the fact that their powers are a lot greater than ours?" A girl with short black hair and a scar down the side of her jaw spoke confidently. 

"I have a plan Marcia, just you wait." The group leaders eyes shone with ambition. This response seemed to satisfy the girl and she smiled and left the group to continue training.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children return to a time before the death of Ben and disappearance of Five. They make a decision which they believe will help them get their lives back on the right track.

A bright blue flash illuminated the night sky and seven shapes landed on the stone floor of the courtyard. One by one they got tot their feet to survey their surroundings. "What date is this five?" Allison spoke up.  
"This is the night before I got stuck in the future" Five replied before turning his gaze to the girl with tears running down her face.  
"I'm so sorry," Vanya sobbed as she held onto Luther for support. "I didn't mean for any of that, please don't hate me."  
"Five brought us back to this time to give us all a fresh start Vanya," Diego spoke softly to his sister, as if he finally realised how much his siblings meant to him, all of them "Of course we forgive you."  
Vanya smiled at them all in turn through teary eyes. Five turned his gaze back to the mansion that they called home. "We still have one more issue to resolve" he said. He felt his siblings turn to him confused and he slowly pivoted to meet their gaze. "We have to tell dad everything." Bursts of disbelief and outrage same from his siblings and he waited for them to calm down before continuing. "He was the start of all our problems and in order to prevent the apocalypse from happening again, Vanya needs to be a part of the Umbrella Academy. The only way we can convince dad to help her control he abilities is by showing him what happened the first time around." 

After a bit of time his siblings finally seemed to begin to see things his way and they came to the agreement that Allison was going to use her ability to warp reality to show their father everything that happened. A wave of exhaustion made Fives head seem very light and before he knew it, he had collapsed on the ground. The rest of the Hargreeves siblings crowded round him and together made their way into the house, Luther carrying Five in his arms. After giving him to their mother to put to rest in his bed, they made their way to their fathers room. Diego pounded loudly on the door and after a few minutes a very tired and very angry Reginald Hargreeves opened the large oak doors.  
"What could you children possibly want at this time," He spoke harshly, anger clear in his tone and for a second they all felt inclined to use their abilities to end the man who had done such terrible things to them all during their childhood. 

"Remember what Five said, he needs to know,"Luther reminded his siblings, but it seemed more like he was reminding himself. He turned to address their father, "We need to tell you a few things..."

Allison stepped forward and began to speak, "I heard a rumour... that you could see everything that happened to us the first time around..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five woke with a pounding head. He slowly and sluggishly got out of bed and dressed in his uniform before checking the clock. He figured that the rest of his siblings would be eating breakfast if the timetable was still the same so he moved to make his way down stairs. Every few steps he had to stop walking to make his head stop spinning and eventually he made his way into the dining room where sure enough, his family was eating an assortment of breakfast foods. The unusual thing was, their seemed to be a light and easy conversation flowing between them. One which even more surprisingly, included their father. He walked over and took his seat as the conversation stopped and attention turned to him.  
"How are you feeling?" Vanya spoke up, concern weaved into her tone.  
"Fine," Five replied, "Does he know?" Five inquired, nodding his head at their father.  
"I do." He responded. "I had a long talk with your siblings and I... I want to be a better father, to all of you." Five stared at him for a few seconds before beginning to eat his breakfast. "Good."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica begins to out her plan in motion and the academy get their first mission as a newly unified unit.

Vanya let out a short blast of energy and the intended wine glass shattered on the table. Allison whooped "Way to go Vanya!"  
The sisters exchanged a grin and went back to training. It had been almost two weeks since the siblings returned to the house and things were looking up for the siblings already. Granted, they had been going through non stop training to come together as a unit and Vanya had been doing even more to gain control of her abilities. Their father was still the same cold person but he made an effort to call them by their names, not numbers and had a few conversations with the siblings as a whole. It was clear that everyone was making an effort and it was greatly appreciated. 

A blaring sound rang through the house. Lights flashed red and the siblings ran to their rooms to get dressed and ready for the upcoming mission. When they were all ready, they met in the lobby where their father was ready to give them instructions and an overview of the situation. When he spoke it had a hint of warmth that wasn't there the first time around. "There has been a robbery at the bank down on saffron street. I want you to go and sort it out. Klaus and Diego will go through the front, Ben and Luther I want you two to go in through the roof and Allison, Vanya and Five sneak in through the back." 

As the siblings were each addressed, something twisted in Fives stomach as he was reminded yet again that he didn't have name other than his number. He pushed away the feeling and followed his siblings out the door. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following their fathers instructions, the siblings made their way into the bank and towards the place where they new the hostages were. However, when they arrived they were met with quite a surprise. Waiting for them in the huge room were ten children, all thirteen and all wearing the same red suits. The girl standing in the middle stepped forward and smiled. "Well you all took your time."

The Umbrella Academy were instantly on edge. Luther stepped forward "Who are you all?"  
"My name is Jessica," The girl responded "This is Dylan, Marcia, Alex, George, Mason, Hayden, Pearl, Howard and Rosa." She pointed to each of the children in turn and a few of them waved cockily. Jessica continued to speak, "We are ten of the remaining 36 children remaining who never made it into your special academy."

Luther looked shocked for a moment before collecting himself, "That was not our fault, our father just didn't adopt you..." he began but she didn't seem to listen. She waved her hand and the kids began to file out, one after the other. She turned back to the siblings at the academy and smiled again, "Now we have your attention, just know you days are numbered," she spoke before turning and following her friends. 

Diego looked after them in annoyance, knife in hand. "Who the hell do they think they are, talking to us like that?" he growled.  
"They are friendly aren't they?" Klaus laughed slightly before making his way out of the bank in his usually carefree saunter. The rest of his siblings followed him out. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they all sat together for their evening meal after the events at the bank and all they could talk about was the kids. Why did they hate them so much and were they going to attack, if so when? would they attack the academy or draw them all apart? As each family member went to sleep the same questions went to sleep. Vanya found that she couldn't get any rest whilst she was so concerned. She made her way through the house to the courtyard and to the bench under the oak tree. She recalled that Luther had once mentioned that it was their fathers favourite spot so she wondered if he would be their now, as unable to sleep as her, but he wasn't. As she took a seat, she was however joined by a the company of a different, unwanted guest. Jessica took a seat beside the seventh sibling. "I have a preposition to make you..." 

Vanya listen as the girl described her hate for the man who put seven children in the spotlight whilst the rest were viewed as nothing but unnatural freaks. She listened as the girl made her an offer. Jessica wanted Vanya to join her friends. "No." Vanya was surprised at how strong her voice came out." Jessica looked up in surprise.

"But I though you hated them..."

"I could never hate them. My family have made an effort to start over and help me control my abilities and I love them for it. My father has actually tried to be a father to me and I'm not going to throw that all away, " she explained " So i think it's best if you leave while you still can Jessica." Jessica dipped her head in mock respect to Vanya before making her way out of the courtyard and disappearing into the busy street. Vanya made her way back to her room, still reeling after the encounter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya warns her siblings about her conversation with Jessica, Five displays a whole new side to his abilities and Jessica talks to her next target.

The family sat down for breakfast and Vanya cleared her throat. All eyes rested on her and she began to speak quietly. "Speak up" Klaus laughed but she knew there was no mockery or cruel intentions behind it. She began again, louder "That girl from the bank, Jessica, came to speak to me last night." Her siblings bombarded her with questions but her father spoke loudly, telling them to calm down and let her finish. Vanya explained how Jessica had tried to convince her to join her group and bring down the academy. As she brought her story to a close, her siblings looked at her in silence for a few moments before her father spoke up. "In the light of recent events, I believe that we should up our training schedule. Take a day to rest while I do some digging on these kids then tomorrow we prepare for battle." Each sibling dispersed to do their own thing and Reginald put his head in his hands and sighed. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five jumped to the department store, he needed some advice from an old friend. "Delores..." He smiled as he approached the store mannequin. However, his footsteps halted as he felt someone come up behind him, he spun round quickly and had a gun on said person before they could be ready to defend themselves. He registered the familiar face of Jessica moments after.  
"Hello Five," She spoke in a soothing manor but he wouldn't let himself be fooled by her seemingly defenceless demeanour.  
"Let me guess, you are here to try and convince me to abandon my family in favour of joining your pathetic association." He retorted harshly.  
"Let me show you something Five..." Jessica opened her palm and her unnatural eyes glowed brighter. In her hand, an image formed. The image became a scene which showed Five, standing in front of his family, a blue glow surrounding them. They screamed for him to stop but he kept going. Eventually they were sucked into the light, still screaming at him to help them, to stop hurting them.  
"What was that!" He stared at her.  
"That was the future Five, you have so much power. You could take the Umbrella Academy all on your own. I'm here to make that future a reality."  
"I'd never hurt my family," Five said with anger and disbelief.  
"Just listen to me Five. What have your family ever done for you? You claim they all deserve a second chance but do they? You were always the odd one out from the academy, you were closest with Vanya but even she forgot you. She caused the apocalypse for gods sake! Not only that but haven't you noticed that all you siblings have a name? Even Vanya! but yet you are just stuck with a meaningless number because you mean nothing to them. Think on it." And with that, Jessica turned and left the store with Five staring angrily after her. 

Five turned back around and sat in front of Delores. "Well that was unexpected..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five made his way to the training area. His siblings were already well into their training by the time he arrived. He couldn't even look at them, so he made his way over to the guns and began to load one of the guns. He didn't notice all the noise had stopped until he looked up and saw all eyes were on him. "What?" He asked but the question came out a lot harsher than he intended.  
"Is everything alright Number Five?" His father questioned him. Five looked back at the gun in his hand.  
"Everything is fine." He responded shortly.  
"Are you sure Five?" Vanya questioned him.  
"Hello? Five?" Ben tried to grab his attention.  
"Where were you last night Five?" Luther let concern edge his tone.  
"Five?" Allison interrupted .  
"Five answer us come onnnn!" Klaus moaned at their unresponsive sibling.  
"Five!" Diego sounded pissed.  
The sounds of his family got louder and his head started to pound. All he heard was one word "Five." He started to get angry. Why didn't he deserve a name? The pounding in his head got louder and louder. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Enough!" He screamed, his power flowed out of him in one huge blast. Windows shattered and when he opened his eyes everything seemed to be frozen. His siblings faces were frozen in a shocked expression and the broken glass hovered where it had been broken. He realised he had stopped time. He knew he couldn't have done this before he had sent himself and his siblings back in time. His power rushed back into his body and time continued as normal.  
"Five what did you do?" Luther began but Five jumped out of there before he could hear him finish. 

He had to get away from the academy. He went to the place where he first spoke to Jessica and found her waiting for him there. She smiled at him and he felt anger at his family wash over him again. "I'd like to help you take down the Umbrella Academy..."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Five 'missing' from the Academy, the rest of the siblings are preparing for the worst... but will they be ready in time?

It had been 2 days, 3 hours and 27 minutes since Fives power had exploded like a bomb. 2 days, 3 hours and 27 minutes since any of the Hargreeves had seen him. Worried out of their minds, they had searched high and low for their missing member but to no avail. "Where the fuck could he have gone?" Klaus spoke as they all regrouped in the lounge for the fifth time after heading out on another futile search for their brother.   
"Language!" Mr Hargreeves reprimanded sharply as he strolled into the room, a scowl on his face. "After a bit of digging I found something that could be of importance. Go to this address and see who is there. From what I can tell it is an abandoned hall, however it was once owned by Helen Masters, the mother of our current problem, Jessica Masters."  
The siblings didn't let their father finish before they crowded around the small piece of paper that could hold the location of their brother. "In an orderly fashion!" Reginald told them before exiting the room to return to his studies. Not paying him any attention, the Umbrella Academy geared up once again and left as quickly as possible. 

About 15 minutes later they were heading up the overgrown tarmac road towards the rundown hall that could hold the solution to all their problems. The doors slid open. They held their breath. And saw nothing but a large, empty space. Vanya couldn't help the tears that ran down her face as she turned around and embraced her sister. All the siblings joined the hug as they shared the sorrow, pain and despair they felt. They had just become a family again and they didn't want to break apart so soon. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five followed the other kids into the motel. "six rooms with two beds in each please" Jessica spoke sweetly. The manager gave her five keys and the group made their way to their rooms. Five made his way into his room and closed the door. He was the only one not sharing a room and that was perfectly fine by him. Sleep washed over him as exhaustion took its hold. 

Morning light shone through the thin curtains as Five was roused from his sleep. Two knocks at his door was the only preparation he got before one of the other guys, Hayden he believed, strolled into his room. "Meeting in the Lobby in ten" he said sharply before quickly making his way back out and closing the door with a bang. Five got ready quickly and jumped into the Lobby. Despite not having to walk down the stairs he was still the last one their. He took a seat and waited for Jessica to begin speaking.

"We attack the house tonight," She started. Five felt his stomach tighten in regret but he allowed his anger to wash over him again, solidifying his resolve. "We will go in through the front door. Alex, you will nullify number 3s abilities so she can't talk her way out of it. Hayden, you will create a shield around the family, keep them in place. Five," Five looked up as his name was mentioned, "you will open a portal to the apocalypse timeline and shove your god-awful family into that place." 

Five furrowed his perfectly sculptured eyebrows. "You mean father right?" The rest of the group looked at him and he quickly continued, "He won't be able to truly suffer if he isn't alone..." he trailed off but the group seemed satisfied with his explanation. 

"I like the way you think." Marcia spoke up. Out of all of the group, he hated her most. She was a psychopath and nothing short of a murderer. Five offered a small smile in return, but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Klaus heard the doors to the house slam open and let out a shriek as high as a little girl as a tiger burst through the doors into the lounge. The shriek called his family to his location and soon his siblings and father were standing by his side. The tiger shimmered and became a thirteen year old boy. Klaus recognised the boy from the trouble at the bank. Dylan he believed was his name. Or was it Derek? Klaus couldn't remember. After the boy-tiger a girl with a bow aimed at the Hargreeves followed him inside with a boy whose hands were glowing a redish orange. He lifted them up and a glow of the same colour formed around Allison like armour. "What are you doing to her?" Luther yelled in anger.   
"Alex is just nullifying her ability." Marcia spoke coldly, with a sneer to her tone. Klaus knew he hated her instantly. After them came two more identical kids, one was a girl with hands which glowed with fiery embers and the other with a water bubble between his outstretched fingers. They lingered for a moment in the door way, as if unsure as to whether or not they should enter when a voice sounded from behind them. "Rosa, Howard, get a move on you two!" the twins seemed to jump out of their stupor in sync before venturing deeper into the room. The room seemed to light up as the next girl walked in, her entire body seemed to shimmer with light. "Way to make an entrance Pearl," A deep voice spoke from behind her.   
"Shut up Hayden" Pearl responded with a voice which was unnaturally soft and light. The next person to enter the room floated just above the ground. His name was Mason and Klaus only remembered that because he was hot as hell, but also probably an ass hole. Finally a guy with lightening speed zipped into the room to stand on the other side of the Dylan kid. "Hey Mason" Tiger boy (Klaus thought the nickname was deserving of the boy) greeted him, it was clear that the two were much closer with each other than with any of the others.   
Finally the bitch walked in. Jessica was trailed by a familiar face. "Five..." Vanya gasped in shock and betrayal. He looked at her with an emotionless expression on his face before sweeping his eyes along his gathered family and coming to rest on their father. Anger sparked in his eyes. And he walked to the front of the group, Jessica by his side. His hands began to glow blue.   
"Five what are you doing?" Reginald asked carefully. Five took a step forward and blue energy crackled in the room...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five stood in the centre of the room. He could feel all eyes on him. His power lashed out of him and a portal began to form. He imagined all the pain and sorrow and anguish and despair he felt while he was alone all that time in the future. Felt all the anger at his father for never caring, for never bothering to give him a name become power. Power he used to open the door to another timeline, one where they didn't stop the world from ending. He raised his hand and pointed it at their father.   
"Five why are you doing this?" His father asked again, the same careful edge to his tone.   
"Because you did this to me," Fives voice got louder as he continued and the portal grew larger, " You knew I'd get stuck in the future and you did nothing to help me! You didn't do anything to try and stop me, or save me! You never cared! You never even gave me a name!"  
"Five stop!" Luther yelled, coming to stand in front of their father, "I know you don't want to do this!"  
"Get out the way Luther... I don't want to hurt you." Five begged his brother to get out of the way of his power. Instead, his other siblings, and Pogo, moved to stand in front of their father. This was exactly as Jessica had showed him. Five hesitated, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt his family, not even his father. His gaze flickered to Jessica who was watching their father. Her eyes flickered back up to meet his.  
"What are you waiting for Five! Make them suffer!" Her voice betrayed her desperation. He moved his hand to point at her. She started to say something, probably begging for her life but he didn't hear anything but the sound of power thrumming in his ears. The gate opened and started to pull her towards it. She screamed and begged and he continued to pull her into his image of torture. And then she was gone, sent to a place from which she would never return. Then there was quiet for about a second before the other members of the group fled from the scene, desperate not to get sucked into the apocalypse. The gate closed and Five fell to his knees, drained. He saw Marcia turn round one last time to glare at him and he knew it was a promise that this was not the end. Soon the final battle would be upon them and it was one that Five was determined not to lose.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella Academy prepare for what could be the biggest fight of their lies and we get a glimpse into Jessicas past. 
> 
> The focus of this chapter will jump around so I apologise for any confusion.

Luther punched the bag and then he just kept punching. He as so on edge since the ordeal with Five. All had been forgiven between the siblings but Luther suspected that Jessicas friends would be back any day now for revenge and he knew that they had to be ready to face whatever came their way. After all, the people that the Umbrella Academy were up against were people like them. Kids born at the same time with abilities no one could explain. It wasn't fair on any of them and despite everything that had happened, he still wished that they had known about the group of kids sooner, so all this could have been prevented. However, Luther knew there was no point in wishing for something that couldn't be changed now. It was time for the Umbrella Academy to move forward and this was the way to do so. Luther left the room with stuffing falling out the bag. He wanted to run his plan through dad before the battle began.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diego threw another knife and it hit the intended mark. Over and over. This is useless he thought angrily to himself. He could be hunting down the bastards that almost tore apart his family right now but no, he is stuck doing the same routine over and over again 'til his head spun and his hands were rubbed raw. He knew the only reason Luther had told him to do this was so he could keep busy and he appreciated his brothers thoughtfulness but there had to be something useful that he could do. He threw his last knife before storming out of the room. He would find something, anything to do. Maybe Luther could use his help planning. He found is brother searching fruitlessly for their father. He managed to convince Luther t run the plan by him instead and the two siblings that had never really gotten onto the same page found themselves deep in easy conversation, making changes that they both surprisingly agreed on as they went through the game plan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison ran through the phrases in her head that would be best suited to disarming her opponents whilst twirling her staff in her hands. She would not let her family down and knew she would die to protect anyone of them. Sadness tore through her as she recalled that none of her siblings would ever meet her daughter, but she pushed it away. In this timeline Claire didn't even exist, and she had a new beginning. She calmed down and aimed another blow at her imaginary foes head.  
"Allison?" Vanya spoke softly "I was wondering if you could help me train?"  
Allison beckoned her sister into the room, smiling. "Of course Vanya."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After training with Ben for a while, Klaus made his way into the target room. Even though his abilities were not useful in battle quite yet, as he had not quite mastered conjuring the dead to his side, he refused to be entirely useless in this fight. He made his way over to the large assortment of guns and picked the simplest pistol he could find. He could spend the remainder of the time before the confrontation learning to shoot straight. He laughed quietly to himself. What had the world come to? He was actually doing something mildly useful and productive for a change. After a few attempts at shooting he stopped to reflect. He realised how much closer he had got with his siblings. They were no longer strangers living under the same roof, they were a family and for the first time in a long time, Klaus felt loved and safe and cared for. And he was not about to allow some ass holes screw it up for him. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Five watched his father set our the glasses on the table. He watched as the older man pushed one of the glasses off the table and turn to look at him. "Reverse what happened to this glass Five," He spoke in a calming voice but his tone held no room for argument. Five stared at the glass but nothing happened. "Concentrate..." his father urged. Slowly, Five moved his hand towards the glass. I faint blue glow surrounded his hand and the glass and slowly but surely the glass appeared to mend itself, as if time was reversed on that particular object, except that is exactly what Five was doing. When the glass was safely back in its rightful space on the table, he turned his gaze to his father. "I'm so-" the words caught in his throat and he felt shame rise in himself at how easily he was manipulated. But all Mr Hargreeves did as smile softly at Five. He then returned to his usual cold demeanour and pushed a second glass off the table. "Again, Five." \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ben felt Klaus' eyes on him as his skin opened up and the monsters tentacles slammed into the pre-marked spots on the wall. They missed by a couple of centimetres and Ben huffed, reeling the monster back in and feeling the damaged skin stitch itself back together. "This is useless," Ben growled stomping over to sit beside his brother. Klaus looked over at him. "Stop being such a baby Ben, you gotta keep trying..." "Since when were you the inspirational one?" Ben laughed and his brothers eyes lit up. "Being sober does funny things to the mind, " he giggled, "but seriously, get back up there, I'm going to shoot a gun." Ben watched his brother leave the room and snorted to himself before standing back up. Klaus did have a point, Ben needed to be ready to defend his family from this new threat. He loved them all too much to let them down at the time they needed him most... \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Vanya walked into the room. Allison smiled at her "What can I help you with sis?" she queried. "Well...Vanya began, " I was wondering if you could help me practice my aim wit my abilities?" "Of course I can." One of the things Vanya loved most was her readiness to help people. She understood now why she should have listened to Allison the first time around, understood that she was only trying to help. Vanya was so thankful to all of her siblings for giving her a second chance to control her abilities, and was especially thankful to Five, who used his power to make redemption a possibility for her and for their father. She believed everyone deserved a second chance at happiness and she was not about to stand back and watch as this new enemy tried to tear her family apart. Jessica had underestimated their familial bond when she had tried to use Five as a weapon against them. It had backfired badly for her and if her friends had a brain cell between them they would not make that same mistake twice. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ <<1ST JULY 1996>> Jessica laughed as she raced after her best friend in the whole world. "Harold slow down!" she giggled as they chased each other round the gardens. She was so elated in that moment that she never wanted it to end. Harold was the only one who talked to her after it was revealed that she was 'one of the weird kids who have freak abilities'. Unlike the so called heroes at the Umbrella Academy, the other 36 children were not nearly as lucky. Many of them hated by the people they grew up around and many of them left wondering why they couldn't have been adopted by a billionaire too. As the two children tired, they lay on the grass next to each other and Jessica breathed in deeply, savouring the happiness she felt. But it didn't last long. "I wish you were part of the Umbrella Academy, you'd be so much cooler." Jessica looked over at him in surprise. Hurt hit her like a punch to the gut. "Is that how you really feel?" She prayed to God that he was just messing with her but his next words broke a part of her she didn't know could be broken. "Yeah, I mean your just a freak, you're not a superhero, I just hang out with you because one day you might grab their attention and then I can become friends with them too," Harold admitted. Jessica got to her feet quickly before running off, tears streaming down her face. She would never see Harold again and she would hate him forever, these events turned her bitter. She told everything to her twin sister Marcia, they looked like complete opposites, one would not be able to tell that they were related, but they were as thick as thieves. Marcia had made her a promise that day, one that she would try and keep 'til the end. She had said "Don't cry Jess, one day, we will take out the umbrella academy." Jessica had seen the future and decided that they would all suffer more if she let it play out, but in this new timeline, she had wanted to be the one to take them out by forming a rag-tag group of oppressed kids just like her and Marcia. But now it is up to Marcia to continue what her sister started to do.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final battle against Marcia who is hell bent on avenging her sister.

The Hargreeves family came together in the lounge. Luther began to unfold their plan. "Alright, this is how it is going to go. We have located the building in which the are currently hiding out. Five will jump into the building and immediately take out that kid who can nullify our powers.-"  
"Alex" Five cut in.  
"Does it matter what his name is?" Diego shot back quickly and Five shrugged before sitting back.  
Luther coughed, "Can I continue now? Great. After Five takes care of... Alex,,, Diego you take out Pearl directly after and 'll go for the tiger boy." Klaus got a rush of excitement after hearing his nickname get used. "Ben you get as many as you can at once and Klaus and Allison I want you too to protect Vanya while she gathers her power for a final blast. Are we all clear?" Murmurs of approval and understanding rose from the gathered siblings and they all rose to go get ready when their father coughed. All attention now rested on him.  
"I just wanted to say good luck... I believe in all of you. You're all extraordinary." and with that, the Monocle swiftly exited the room. The siblings exchanged looks with one another before separating to go get ready. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcia looked at her gathered friends, "We are doing this because they trapped my sister in a post-apocalyptic with no way of getting back to us. We all owed her so much and we will not let those spoiled brats think they beat us! Before she was... left to rot by that abomination called Five, Jessica briefed us all on what the plan would be. We can anticipate their every move thanks to her and we wont let it go to waste. I'll take out Vanya, it is your jobs to make sure I live long enough to do so. And Alex, make sure you nullify Allison immediately, she could ruin everything with a few simple words."

The group exchange glances before getting to work to prepare for the fight they are sure that they will win. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five jumped in to the room and was taken off guard as George slammed into him with lightening speed, as if he had know exactly where Five would land. Diego and Luther burst through the doors only to be immediately engaged by Pearl and Dylan respectively. Diego efficiently takes out Pearl only to be locked in immediate hand to hand combat with Mason. Vanya follows her siblings in and surrounded by Ben. Klaus and Allison, she being to play. building her power. Alex gets to Allison first and nullifies her power completely, causing them to fight hand to hand. Bens skin tears and the monster is unleashed and one tentacle makes a grab for Rosa the pyrokinetic twin. She responds with her own whip of fire and Bens focus turns entirely to fending off the burning flames. Klaus is otherwise engaged with the other twin. He just runs around her as she tries to hit him, attempting to summon ghosts to his aid. However, it wasn't as easy as it was with Ben, the two already had a strong connection when Klaus conjured him. With everyone locked in combat no one noticed Marcia take aim at Vanya. 

Five used his power and froze George in time, he then sped forward the time on George and his screams were horrifying as he went through the ageing process incredibly quickly. Five didn't stop until George was nothing but a pile of bones. He looked around to see how his siblings were doing. Ben was finally squeezing the life out of one twin and Klaus was successfully distracting the other twin which made it all too easy for Five to jump behind him and stab him in the back. It did result in him getting a face full of water however, which was not very pleasant. Luther was beating Dylan to a pulp and Diego stabbed Mason and watched him fall to the ground. Allison had successfully knocked Alex clean out and he no longer had a hold on her power. Time seemed to come to a halt. Marcia released her arrow. It headed straight for Vanya who was still playing. Diego screamed for her to move. She was so slow. Five jumped right between the arrow and his sister. It got lodged deep in his chest. Blood flowed. Allison screamed. Vanya unleashed her power on the remaining survivors. They all died. The siblings crowded round Five as he fell to the floor. 

"Keep your eyes open" Vanya begged her brother, tears streaming down her face, and the faces of her siblings. Fives hand came to his chest, they tried to stop him as he pulled out the arrow and through it away, still bleeding heavily. He then took his other hand which began to glow blue. The blue energy surrounded the wound and slowly but surely the wound closed back up, te blood returning to Fives body. Blackness filled Fives vision and he passed out, surrounded by the relieved sounds of his siblings.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

<>

The dinner bell went and the sound of seven pairs of feet ran downstairs into the dining hall. When their father gave the word, they all sat in their respective seats and dug into the meal, conversation flowing easily between them all. They ma not be related by blood, and it may have taken a few attempts but they were together, they were family and they were stronger than ever. It was time for all of them to have a second chance at a life at the Umbrella Academy.


End file.
